The invention relates generally to systems for construction and renovation of buildings and, more particularly, to systems for facilitating the installation of interior electrical wiring in commercial and residential buildings. After conduit for the wiring has been installed in the buildings, the invention facilitates the identification of the conduit ends and thereby the determination of the location at which the conduits terminate or originate.
The amount of time expended and degree of difficulty of the task of installing electrical wiring in a building depends on proper installation of conduit for the wiring. But the conduit has been typically installed by another type of construction worker whose job goals and primary job focus are different from those of the electrical wiring installer. The conduit has been installed leading from and to various parts of the building depending on the particular needs for electrical devices and electrical outlets at various locations of the building as well as the particular location of the electrical power input for the building. Modern residential and commercial building utilize an ever increasing number of devices and systems which require electrical power. Thus, there are typically a large number of conduits each of which extend from at least one building location to various other locations. The conduits have one open end of each grouped together at the one location where, for example, the electrical power input for the building is located. It is common for there to be a large number of open ends at a single location and set up in an array for providing access to, for example, the electrical power input for the building. This usually makes them easily viewable and easily accessible for the worker who is to install electrical wiring therein. Often, these open ends will terminate in a single container such as, for example, a breaker box. But, the conduits may also be laid out so that their open end are not in any kind of container and simply unattached. All the conduits used for a single purpose are typically the same standard size and same material composition and also often unpainted so that they are visually indistinguishable from each other. In addition, due to time constraints there is often insufficient time during building construction to properly mark or tag conduits to identify where they branch out or at what locations they terminate. Consequently, to the installer of electrical wiring, the open ends of the conduits which are grouped together at, for example, the electrical power input all appear the same, and there is thus no pragmatic way of determining which conduit open ends lead to which areas of the building. As a result, the installer cannot visually determine which open end should receive the particular wiring intended for routing to particular areas of the building. Since each conduit may be one-hundred feet or more in length, it is time consuming and labor intensive to install wiring in the conduits. Each area of the building may have its own distinct requirement for a set of wiring of a particular length, size and number. Therefore, if the wiring set is not right for the particular conduit in which it has been mistakenly installed, the installer must remove that wiring set from the conduit and install the proper wiring set thereby expending time and labor which is essentially wasted.
Various ways of expeditiously determining which conduit open end is a part of the which opposite open end situated at various locations of the building. One such method requires two persons to work together as a team. This method requires one person situated at one open end talking thereinto and another person situated at the other open end listening for his voice. However, this method has the disadvantage of requiring the use of two persons whereas the remainder of the work of installing wiring requires only one person. Also, it may be difficult to both find another available worker and add another worker solely for the purpose of conduit identification. In addition, adding another worker solely for that limited task may involve a financial cost which may be excessive considering the amount of time contributed by that added worker. Also, it may be unduly burdensome to take time out from one""s normal work to provide adequate briefing to that other worker about the task specifics including purpose, background and hazards. Consequently, this method may be unduly time consuming.
Another prior art method also requires two persons working together as a team. One person feeds a fish tape into and through a particular conduit until it comes out of the other end of the conduit. However, if there are many bends in the conduit, the tape may get hung up inside the conduit requiring more time and trouble to get it past the site of the hang up. In addition, such a method may be dangerous if the metal tape feeds out into a live electrical circuit box. Moreover, as with the other method, this method is time consuming and labor intensive.
Some prior art methods for locating a pipe use a signal. An example of such a system is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,561 to Haddon. The Haddon system uses a means of generating an electrical signal into a pipe in order to locate a pipe. However, the Haddon system does not directly attach to or mount at a pipe and thus is not able to identify the respective ends of a particular pipe. Moreover, such a system may be dangerous or otherwise result in damage in instances where the pipe is part of an electrical system or closely adjacent to an electrical device or circuit. Moreover, such a system requires that the pipe be electrically conductive and therefore may not be utilized in many pipe systems.
Another prior art system for locating a pipe utilizes an audio signal. An example of such a system is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,735 to McCullough. The McCullough system uses an audio signal generating means and a sensor for receiving the signal. But, the McCullough system is designed to emit a signal through the walls of a metallic discharge pipe in order to locate the joint of a drain pipe and discharge pipe. Thus, since this type of system cannot send a signal through the entire length of the pipe it cannot be used for pipe end identification. Moreover, the McCullough system is not attached to or mount at the ends of a pipe but instead must be inserted relatively far into the pipe and thus is not designed to locate or identify the respective ends of a pipe.
Another prior art system for locating a pipe is that of Ptashinski disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,055. The Ptashinski invention is uses a permanently mounted physical structure in an end of the pipe for locating the pipe when the pipe is overlaid with concrete while leaving the physical structures exposed. Visual observation of the physical structures provides the means for locating the pipe. However, this type of device cannot be attached and detached from a plurality of pipes and so cannot pragmatically be used to locate the respective ends of a particular pipe when in a group of pipes.
Other prior systems for locating a pipe use a transmitter antenna and receiver antenna. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,050 to Eggleston. The Eggleston system uses an antenna attached to a cable for inserting the antenna into a hole drilled into a structure supporting a pipe. Transmission of electromagnetic energy through the pipe results in a signal which is picked up by a receiver connected to the antenna in the hole. However, this type of system is not designed to transmit a signal completely through the entire length of a pipe and thus not designed to locate the respective ends of a particular pipe.
What is therefore needed is a system that can be quickly and effectively used by a single worker to identify the respective ends of each of a plurality of conduits. In addition, such a system is needed especially when the conduits and ends thereof are identical in size, shape and color and grouped together so that they are visually indistinguishable. A system for conduit end identification is also needed that is portable and that can safely be used in a locale in which exposed electrical circuitry or systems pose a hazard to personal safety or building structures.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a system for identifying the respective ends of each of a plurality of conduits when the conduits and/or ends thereof are grouped together and are pragmatically otherwise indistinguishable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for identifying the respective ends of each of a plurality of conduits when the conduits are embedded or otherwise concealed from view making identification of the ends with respect to the conduits thereof otherwise unfeasible.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a system for identifying the respective ends of each of a plurality of conduits when the conduits extend for a long distance making visual discernment difficult and therefore identification of the ends with respect to the conduits thereof otherwise unfeasible.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a system for identifying the respective ends of each of a plurality of conduits when the paths of the conduits are convoluted making visual discernment difficult and therefore identification of the ends with respect to the conduits thereof otherwise unfeasible.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for identifying the respective ends of each of a plurality of conduits without presenting an undue hazard in an area where there is otherwise risk of electrical discharge.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for identifying the respective ends of each of a plurality of conduits which can be used to perform its desired task by a single user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for identifying the respective ends of each of a plurality of conduits which is self contained.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for identifying the respective ends of each of a plurality of conduits which is easy to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for identifying the respective ends of each of a plurality of conduits which can be effectively used in a noisy environment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for identifying the respective ends of each of a plurality of conduits which can be effectively used simultaneously with other such systems at the same general location.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for identifying the respective ends of each of a plurality of conduits which can perform its desired function quickly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for identifying the respective ends of each of a plurality of conduits which is relatively simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture and use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for identifying the respective ends of each of a plurality of conduits which requires minimal labor use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for identifying the respective ends of each of a plurality of conduits which is relatively lightweight and portable.
The system of the present invention is designed to be used in buildings or other structures which have a number of conduits used to carry electrical wiring, fiber optic cable, natural gas, or other types of transmission lines. The conduits are usually contiguous and constructed without any significant breaks therein. Such conduits are commonly placed between walls or behind other building structures so that they are mostly concealed from view to avoid damage thereto or to something else or to avoid presenting an eyesore. They may be placed underground and constructed without breaks therein and without J-boxes. The conduits also may be placed at the ceiling or in another location in which they are far away from a person""s easy reach. The result is that typically only the open ends of the conduits are in view and often even these open ends are not easily accessible. The system of the invention is specifically designed for use in the construction of such buildings after the conduits have been laid between the walls, underneath the floors or above the ceiling. In common construction layouts, one of the open ends of each conduit is grouped together with other open ends while the opposite open ends are situated at various locations in the building depending on the needs for electrical outlets, electrical fixtures, etc. The system of the invention is advantageously used to determine which conduit open end leads to which building location in order to select the wiring length, size and number to be fed into the open ends or to determine which wire loom or wire set is to be fed therein. The invention may also be used to check for errors made in laying the conduit by tracing the conduit open end to its opposite open end and thereby enable the user to determine if this is the proper location for that open end.
Basically, the system of the present invention uses a sonic signal which is transmitted into and completely through a selected conduit to determine which conduit open end is part of which conduit main body and of which of the other open ends. Since the conduits are usually contiguous and constructed without any significant breaks therein, they can allow transmission of a sonic signal therethrough without substantial dispersion of the signal through the walls of the conduit (and thereby into and through other adjacent conduits).
The invention includes a sonic generator and transmitter connected to a sonic emitter which is relatively small and lightweight and thus easily placed at one of the conduit open ends. The sonic signal radiated from the emitter is transmitted into the open end and through the conduit and comes out from the other open end of the same conduit. A sonic pickup which is also small and lightweight and thus easily placed at the other open end picks up the signal therefrom and feeds it to a receiver which activates an indicator providing an indication of receipt of the signal generated by the system and thereby identifying the open ends as part of the same conduit. By viewing the indicator, the user can quickly and easily determine where each of the open ends leads and thereby select the proper wiring for them. The invention thus enables accomplishment of the desired objective with minimal time expenditure.
The system of the invention can also be used to determine if any of the conduits are blocked as occurs sometimes due to dirt or concrete pieces becoming lodged in the conduit. If the emitted signal does not pass through the conduit, the conduit may be deemed to be blocked.
Both the sonic pickup and sonic emitter are movable relative to the transmitter and receiver to which they are connected allowing both the pickup and emitter to be positioned sequentially or selectively, as desired, at any or all of the open ends in order to transmit the signal into or receive the signal from the proper opposite open end. Thus, the pickup and emitter may be moved quickly and easily from one open end to another until the system indicator provides the desired visual or auditory output which identifies the selected open ends as being opposite and therefore part of the same conduit. Both the emitter and the pickup need not be attached to nor positioned at the selected open end at any special location relative thereto or at any special orientation relative thereto. It is only necessary that the emitter and pickup be positioned at the open end close enough and at such an orientation that the signal is directed predominantly into the selected open end or that the signal picked up is received predominantly from the selected open end. Thus, the system of the invention can accomplish its desired objective if the user simply is reasonably confident that the signal is going into or coming out of the selected open end rather than another open end proximal thereto.
Both the transmitter and emitter combination and the receiver and pickup combination are portable allowing them to be easily moved from one location to another in the building. In addition, the receiver and transmitter may be battery powered to enhance their portability. Their high degree of portability thus allows these units to be used in many different types of environments wherever conduit end identification is needed.
The receiver and transmitter are preferably relatively small so that they may be used in confined spaces. In addition, the emitter and pickup also are preferably small and utilize a relatively long connection line to their respective units so that they may be inserted into confined spaces such as containers that may hold the open ends. Additionally, the small size and long connection line allows them to be inserted well within the open ends, if desired. The connection lines are also preferably flexible allowing better maneuverability in placing the emitter and pickup in such confined spaces.
Neither the pickup nor the emitter need to be manually held after they are placed at the selected open end. Instead, these components need only be simply properly positioned at the open ends and may be left there while the system is turned on and its operation is commenced. Thus, the emitter and pickup need not be attended to for proper operation of the system. In addition, neither the open ends nor the conduit main bodies need to be altered, held, manipulated or touched for the proper operation of the system. Thus, one person may place the system components at the selected open ends, commence operation of the system and simply view and/or hear the results provided by the system indicator. Since a second person is not required, labor costs for use of the system are minimized.
Since the invention does not use any unshielded or uninsulated parts that may be likely to inadvertently come into contact with live electrical circuitry causing electrical shorting or shock, it is relatively safe to use and handle. In addition, the components of the invention are low power consumption units. The invention is thus relatively inexpensive to operate a well as relatively safe to use and handle.